Huria
The Hurian Federation, or just Huria, is a nation which consists of the entirety of Africa. Huria possesses a land area of 2,410,435 kilometers, and boasts a population of 233.7 million citizens, giving it the fifth largest populations on earth. Located near the center of Huria lays it's capital, Defiance, built alongside Lake Othello. It's current Supreme Commander is Maurice Williams, who leads the largest stratocracy in the world. A testoment to this is that the nation itself is surrounded by a man-made military barrier known as the Defiance Defense Perimeter, with checkpoint and military bases along its length. Huria is considered by far to be the only nation of its kind since 1945; one of ultra-radicalism and extreme fascism. Huria is not a home for the weak of heart and mind; only the physically and mentally fit can prosper in the country. Endurance is a staple in surviving the harsh life in the country, as strength and tactical finess are amoung the few traits respected in Huria - as far as Hurians themselves are concerned that is. This does not however mean that Huria is a land of complete and utter mayhem and devestation. Law and order prevail in the country, though those in control are far more protected by these laws than those living outside of them. Also, while most other countries are open to the world, Huria is decidely xenophobic, allowing only those who have proven themselves useful to the continuity of the state within their borders. Huria has been ruled by the military government since 1903, in which the Hurian War Council under the leadership of the Supreme Commander governs the nation. In Huria, the military controls every aspect of the political landscape, and there is no seperation between war and politics. Also, the War Council reserves the right to draft any of its citizens, regardless of age, into military service in times of dire need, or simply if they feel the need to do so. Every citizen must serve for five years within the military, and remain as reservist until their golden years. Huria is the literal embodiment of the people; dark, sinister, and belligerent, where the praise of war and violence as national pride is also a sport. Etymology The word Huria (pronouned as "who-ree-ah"), comes from the Swahili word for "liberty", "self-sufficient", and "without restraint". The word was chosen by Othello Williams in 1868, for the movement that lead to the federation's formation; the Huria Foundation. He was the founder and the leader of Foundation from 1868 to 1876, and used the word during the movement's war against the British, German, and Belgian forces to attract followers to his side, preaching liberty to the masses from European enslavement. When the nation was formed in 1891, Othello kept the name to symbolize the nation's endless struggle for freedom from the international forces in the world. Thus, Huria has come to hold more symbolic meaning than any actual meaning. History Military Main article: Hurian Armed Forces, Hurian Penal Legions The Hurian Federation is a statocracy, in which the military of Huria, is the nation of Huria itself. It maintains two large military forces, one is highly professional, and consists of highly trained and disiplined citizens, while the other is made up of criminals the government has decided to have face their punishment on the field of battle. The first is known as the Hurian Armed Forces (HAF), and the second being the Hurian Penal Legions (HPL). The former is divided into three main branches, the Army, Navy, and Air Force. Each is further broken down into additional branches, each tasked with handling a specific field of combat. The Penal Legions are the larger of the two militaries, and is made up of moderately-equipped and trained soldiers, charged with expanding the borders of the country. The Hurian Armed Forces consists of 15,214,279 troops, with another 34,392,870 in reserve, all of whom are divided into three branches. Service compulsory for both men and women, and conscription is common. The Hurian Land Forces, which are divided into the Federal Security Forces (general combat), Territorial Defence Force (defense), Hurian Commandos (special forces), and the Special Armored Assault Force (black ops). The FSF is made up of some 839,357 men and women, trained to handle offensive operations for the Hurian Armed Forces. It is the best equipped and trained of the entire military, and is the most prestigious branch of the military. The Territorial Defence Force (TDF), is the second largest of all the branches, with 1,447,337 troops. It is charged with keeping newly conquered territories in line, and protects the people of the homeland, and keep the populace in line with the government's strict rules of conduct, as well as generally serving as auxiliries to the main fighting force. The commandos consist of 143,830 troops, and handling sprearhead assaults. The SAAD, consisting of some 25,000 troops, is the secrective branch of the military, handling missions virtually no other force in Huria could handle. The Fatherland Militia (FLM) is the largest force of the HLF with 7,458,245 troops, and are charged with protecting the nation's infastructure during wartime. The Hurian Navy is the naval arm of the Hurian Armed Forces, and is made up of some 681,500 men and women, and some 372 vessels. The Hurian Navy is amoungst one of the strongest in the world, due greatly in part to being an island nation, and hash a large variety of warships ranging from everything from battleships and carriers to frigates and destroyers. It is a largely modern navy, with the vast majority of the warships purchased from aging navies around the world, and retrofitted in Huria, and home-built warships equipped with the lastest weapons technology available. To supplement it's fighting forces, seven hospital ships where purchased by the government, though three of them have been delivered already. A few of the Hurian battleships are equipped with railguns and laser defences as part of the navy's modernization program. The navy currently possesses three carriers, stationed all across the world to protect Hurian interests. Huria has no coast guard, as that function is filled by the smaller warships in the country's navy. The Hurian Air Force possesses 1,476,654 men and women, and some 3,570 aircraft. Utilizing such air superiority fighters such as the Enyiazu EA-14 Panther, MC-47 Vulture, and MC-83 Condor, have helped the air force keep a tight reign on the flow of air traffic through Hurian air space. The Air Force also keeps a check on the nation's burgeoning nuclear warhead arsenal. Some 300 nuclear warheads are maintained by the KAF. Following a series of aerial attacks on Hurian fusion plants, the KAF has been striving to keep up with their rival's air force weaponry, developing new weapons to counter the larger and superior Everetti air force. The air force maintains some 150 bases of varying sizes throughout the country. The Hurian Penal Legions is the expendable army of the Hurian Federation. Whereas the HAF is better trained, armed, and staffed during times of war, it is mainly a defensive force. The HPL is the offensive arm of the government, spearheading invasions, launching raids, and conducting special missions for the Federation, though no where as good as the special forces of the regular military. They are not the best equipped army of Huria (that honor going to the FSF), but they are easily the largest. There are an estimated 1,008,348 active men and women in the Penal Legions, who are paid less than ₣8.45 a month depending on rank and role (about ₣21.1 million fedhas, or $49.88 million dollars a year). They are the vargabonds, criminals, and the poor, all given an alternative to the mandatory death penalty. They get to do as they please during combat, and are given weaponry as that is capable of doing the job. They recieve little respect from the rest of the military, but are capable of fighting just as well with inferior weaponry. They are a self-contained military force, equipped with second-hand warships and old aircraft, and are given the duty to die taking targets the more important units are too precious die for. Demographics Main article: Demographics of the Hurian Federation Huria's population at the time of its formation was relatively diverse, with several hundreds of the tribes, ethnicities, and languages. Following the unification of the nation, and the uniforming of the culture, the ethnic groups became fewer and fewer. Currently, there are five ethnic groups, each referring to a group of people based on their culture and homeland. The largest of these are the Nyeusi, Swahili for "black", is used to refer to the black African population of Huria. The Nyeusi are not a single ethnic group, but just used to refer to the black African population. The Anyi are the single largest ethnic group in Huria, and dominate everything from politics to the economy. They are truely homogenous, and are generally unwilling to bend culturally or idealistically. Then there are the Warabu (Arab) population, then the Mashariki (Asian and Indian). Following them are the Vazaha, or the Caucausian population in Huria. Huria's diverse ethnic population has given it much to work with, making overseas operations easier, as their forces are better able to operate around groups of similar religions, cultures, and ethnicities. Language Health Religion Culture Main article: Culture of the Hurian Federation Hurian culture is built around a military system, in which all citizens are soldiers of the state, and the state itself is the national military. Thus, people of Huria is the military of Huria. They are a homogenous group, trained from youth that their country is the only thing they have, and losing it is a loss that they cannot forgive. For this reason will find few Hurians living in other countries if it's not for business or if they were exiled. Because of the military culture fostered within Huria, the people view each other as comrades, brothers and sisters fighting for the same reason, and striving for the thing. Thus, attempting to divided them has been difficult, as with any dutiful soldier, a Huria will always attempt to resist until his or her fellow Hurians are either saved, or put out of their misery. These views are only reinforced in adulthood, when Hurians not actively serving in the military, must spend up to five years serving in the Fatherland Militia, where the same doctrines of brotherhood and militarism are pounded into the minds of the Hurians. Art As a nation of soldiers, one would think that the Hurians would have little time for art. But to the contrary, the Hurians view it as something uplifting, perfect for keeping morale at a high, and ensuring the people of other nations that Huria isn't soulless. Though their art is viewed as somewhat aggressive, depicting violent battles between Hurian soldiers and those of nations elsewhere, the outcome of these paintings always show the Hurians raising the Crescent Flag over the corpses of their fallen enemies. While bordering on propaganda, few doubt the uplifting qualities of these paintings, and such artwork can be found hanging in the barracks or bases of Hurian forces wherever they are found. Music Hurian music has been geared toward building aggressive feelings within Hurian, to keep them ready to fight. Rap, metal, punk, and others are the most popular types of music in Huria. The Vazaha population in Huria is renowned for the huge number of metal and punk singers and musicians that it has produced, building an equally large fan base within the Vazaha group. Rap is by far the most music anywhere in Huria. Its songs of fighting, killing, and murder has made it widely popular amongst the youth in the country, though other nations have classed Hurian rap and metal as murder music, which considered the culture, the people, and the government's views, would be true. Cuisine Hurian cuisine is rather limited to so the least. Overpopulation and destruction of arable farm and grazing land, with the added blow of extreme urbanization, saw the need for artificial foodstuffs to feed the 1.096 billion people now living on the main island that is Huria. Hurian citizens eat little real food, most of their diet consisting of factory-made high-energy biscuits, vitamin and protein pellets, and energy drinks. Wealthy citizens such as commanders, officers, and government officials, are able to purchase Huria's rarer foods, such as beef, chicken, and fish. Alcoholic beverages, however, are in abundance. The hydroponic farms in the food production levels of Hurian arcologies, have developed the perfect conditions for such drinks to be produced. While the disciple nature of the Hurians prevents them from indulging, they will never be found wanting when it comes to liquor. Media Main article: Mandingo News Network Sports As a nation that praises martial skill and physical prowess, it is of consequence that Huria's national sport, the Pan-African Fighting Tournament, is both the most violent and most dangerous in the world. Hundreds of the Hurian citizens take part in the sport, in which they must incapacitate or kill their opponent. The goal of the sport is promote militaristic ideals, and share fighting styles which can help improve the martial arts of Huria. Soccer was outlawed as it was deemed "too soft" for Hurian standards, while American football was promoted as a safer alternative to the PAFT, and ideal for the youth of Huria to play to build up the skills that could be transferred into their military service. These violent sports are not to say that the Hurians are more physical, and not intellectual. Games that work the mind are also popular as well. Chess is a game played by retired commanders and officers in Huria, older citizens who have served their country and now spend most of their time at home. They play such games to keep their minds fresh, and to help direct their fellow Hurians in a tactful manner should the need arise. Economy Main article: Economy of the Hurian Federation Huria's legal tender is known as the Fedha. It is a highly popular reserve currency, as has a high exchange rate with one Hurian fedha worth 2.364 US dollars, and reassuring backing by the Hurian government. However, due to international standing, this has now begun to go far out of favor overseas. Because of Huria's closed economy, the nation has no external debt. Most of its early debt was payed off shortly after 1920. Quentin Williams' and later Rollace Williams' learning of economic science did the nation wonders in it's early years. As of 1963, all regulation of the economy is the responsibility of the Department of Revenue. A notable fact of Huria is that it is mostly a moneyless society, in which payment comes in the form of government and company allowances. Neccessities are free of charge, while luxury goods cost money. The Hurian GDP is estimated for 2012 at $9.168 trillion (₣3.878 trillion), and is one of the fastest growing in the world. Economic analysis of the Hurian economy has stated that for the size of the population, and the amount of resources in the country, the GDP should be much higher than it is currently. This may be attributed to the fact that the industry has only been developed for the past 80 years, and has yet to reach its full potential. The monetary system is backed by a strong gold reserve, and foreign investment. Platinum, silver, and diamonds are also forms of backing in the country. $6.964 trillion (₣2.945 trillion) is in circulation as paper currency and coin money. Following Rollace Williams' economic reforms, the fedha is now printed in ₣5, ₣10, ₣20, ₣50, ₣100, and in rare cases, ₣500 and ₣1000 bills. Coins come in 5, 10, 25, and 50 cent worth, and in larger cities, ₣1. Williams ordered the penny's usage in the new monetary outlawed, seeing the coin's use a wasteful and generally pointless. The printing of money is handled by the National Minting Department, a brand of the Department of Revenue. Taxes Taxes in Huria before 1963 were based on a six-class system. The Class F taxpayers (alien residents), had 7% of their income taxed. Class E taxpayers (lower class citizens), have 8% of their income taxed, as they made less than $5,000 a year. The middle class, or Class D, have 15% of their $10,000 to $15,000 income taxed, while the Class A, B, and C (government workers, upper class, and upper middle class in that order), have 35%, 25%, and 20% of their income taxed, respectively. No citizen went untaxed, save those serving in the Supreme Commander's advisory board and the War Council, and even then, it only covered government allowances, not personal income. After the reforms, monetary taxes were abolished. People payed the government in manhours and military service. Huria has had no government tax system since 1957, a testoment to the nation's ability to survive solely on the backs of its driven citizens. Transport Energy Geography Climate Environment Education The Hurian Federation has a complex, but relatively straightforward education system. Each and every Hurian child is required to go to school to learn the basic skills needed before moving on to another grade. During this time, gym and recess serve as periods where the children learn military skills. In gym, they learn martial arts, while during recess, they spend their time field stripping their weapons, learning how to aim and shoot them, and learn basic military drill. Because of the Huria's demanding education system, 97% of the population is literate. The educational system is directed by the Hurian Education Bureau. Bullying is viewed as a minor issue, seen as a way of weeding out the weak and inept. However, because comradery and fellowship are taught as vital traits in Hurian schools, bullying rates are naturally low. Technology In technological terms, Huria is one of the most advanced nations on the planet. Having ridded the country of human rights, government interference, and corporate bickering, technological advancement has been aided by the country's president, who has been able to push Huria far into the 21st century. Companies such as Mkazo Industries and Zana Robotics, provide Huria with all the science and hardware needed to keep up with the rest of the world. Huria's fear of the "military adventurism" of the Union of Everett and the United States of America, have lead to it developing technologies that have been declared inhumane by other nations worldwide, such as anthrax weapons. The defense industry is of extreme importance to the government and the country, as the military is in need of a constant flow of high-tech wares to keep up the country's campaigns of conquest in the region. Deterrence is key factor in the government's defensive policies toward potential aggressors, and thus, requires powerful weapons and technologies to supplement it's large military. Defensive installations are located all across the country, equipped with powerful laser arrays to defend against the possibility of nuclear attacks. Radars and satellites are on constant guard against foreign invaders, and need round-the-clock maintenace and upkeep by skilled crews trained in the latest tech and gadgetry available to Huria. Studies into the threats posed by EMP attacks and cyber warfare have lead to the Huria developing newer ways to counter such attacks against them. Military installations have limited EMP protection, and recently trained counter-hacker teams have been stationed all across the country to protect the nation's data networks. Category:Hurian Federation Category:Copyright